


Vengeance

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Où nous sommes, j'en sais rien. Pourquoi nous y sommes, je dirais que Derek a trouvé le moyen de se venger de la dernière fois.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Vengeance

Il ne faut pas déranger le loup qui dort.

Ça, on ne le répéterait jamais assez.

Celui qui avait inventé ce proverbe avait d'ailleurs tout compris à la vie.

Absolument tout !

Qu'importait, au final, que le chat soit la bestiole à ne pas déranger et non le loup.

Adossé contre le mur, l'épaule droite appuyée contre un autre mur (vive les coins, y avait pas à dire), les bras croisés et les jambes tendues, Stiles attendait.

Qu'attendait-il ?

Que le crétin-garou endormi sur ses guibolles se réveille enfin, pardi !

Il espérait que la belle au bois dormant se réveillerait sans avoir besoin de son putain de prince Charmant.

Ils n'avaient pas de prince Charmant sous la main, en plus !

Pratique.

Note à lui-même : toujours avoir un prince Charmant sous la main. 

C'est comme un couteau suisse, on sait jamais.

\- Peter ? Appela-t-il, secouant le loup-garou par l'épaule.

\- Grmpf.

« Grmpf ».

Évidemment, _grmpf_.

C'était toujours « grmpf » avec les Hale.

Et si c'était pas « grmpf », c'était gnmpf, hmpf, gnoumpf et autres variantes.

Qui a dit qu'un Hale n'avait pas de vocabulaire ? Qu'il se dénonce sur le champ.

\- Peter ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Gnmpf.

\- Il se fout de moi, l'animal, marmonna Stiles.

Si on venait lui annoncer que Peter était capable de lire dans les pensées des gens... Stiles ne s'étonnerait pas.

Ou à peine.

Peter était toujours au courant de beaucoup trop de choses qu'il devrait ignorer pour que cette super capacité ne soit pas envisagée.

\- Peter ?

\- J'ai entendu. Tais-toi, maintenant.

Stiles roula des yeux.

Avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait les Hale ?

Oui ?

Ah.

Bah c'était toujours le cas. Au moins un truc qui changeait pas dans sa vie.

\- Tu dors sur moi, fit remarquer l'humain.

On sait jamais, au cas où Peter ne l'ait pas encore remarqué.

\- Ma tête est sur toi. Le reste est pas terre. Nuance.

\- Ta tête dort sur moi, alors.

\- Et nous sommes en train de converser. Je ne dors donc pas. Ma tête ne dort pas davantage, du coup.

Stiles soupira.

Il détestait Peter encore plus que Derek.

C'était dire !

Le seul petit problème dans l'histoire... c'est qu'il ne détestait pas Derek.

Pas réellement.

\- Relève-toi.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon... relève-toi.

\- Wouaw. Je suis impressionné. Je tremble d'effroi face à ta menace, ricana le loup.

Peter changea de position.

De sur le côté, la tête sur les jambes de Stiles... il se mit sur le dos, la tête toujours sur les jambes de Stiles.

Il ne tenait pas plus que ça à continuer à squatter l'humain mais puisque ça le faisait râler...

\- Plus vite tu bouges, plus vite on peut sortir d'ici.

\- D'ici où ?

Silence.

\- D'ici je sais pas, admit Stiles. J'ai aucune foutue idée d'où on est et pourquoi on est là.

Peter soupira.

\- Où nous sommes, j'en sais rien. Pourquoi nous y sommes, je dirais que Derek a trouvé le moyen de se venger de la dernière fois.

\- Quelle dernière fois ?

\- D'une dernière fois. On a tendance à souvent le prendre pour cible.

\- Mais c'est sa faute, si on s'en prends toujours à lui. Il a des réactions trop parfaites pour qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis j'aime bien l'entendre grogner.

L'autre individu, loup-garou à ses heures perdues (et ses heures non perdues) sourit.

\- Derek fait souvent cet effet-là aux gens.

\- Mais voilà ! Il est trop _embêtable_ , comme gars. C'est sa faute.

\- D'un autre côté, je suis pas certain que lui dire ça le réconforte beaucoup.

* * *

\- Peter ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux bien bouger de sur mes jambes, maintenant ?

\- Non.

\- S'il-te-plaît.

\- Il ne me plaît pas.

Stiles soupira.

Scott avait raison... Peter et lui pourrait faire un concours de « qui est le plus chiant ».

Son issue était plus qu'incertaine.

\- Si tu bougeais, on pourrait regarder comment sortir de là.

\- De là où ? On sait toujours pas où on est.

\- Bah on saurait, comme ça.

Silence.

Peter analysa la réponse. Il cherchait à voir si elle était très stupide ou simplement stupide.

\- C'est pas dit.

Il. Détestait. Les. Hale.

Entre celui qui l'enfermait dans un endroit sombre avec un Peter dans les vapes... et Peter qui avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de l'an 40, Stiles était bien entouré.

Ou très mal entouré.

Mais dans la mesure où « bien entouré » signifiait justement « très mal entouré »...

\- On saurait qu'on saura pas, alors.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, râla Stiles, à bout.

\- Oh. Je t'agace ?

\- Non, tu crois ?

Peter sourit.

Il était fier de lui, le bougre.

À cet instant, Stiles décida qu'il le détestait plus que cinq minutes plus tôt.

Et songea qu'il le détestait certainement moins que cinq minutes plus tard.

L'humain décida qu'aux grands maux... les grands remèdes.

Le loup-garou ne voulait pas bouger ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait arrêter de lui demander son avis et bouger, un point c'est tout.

\- Tut. Tu ne bouges pas, l'arrêta Peter.

L'enfoiré, en bon enfoiré qui se respecte, avait senti le vent tourner.

Il avait levé un bras et, d'une main griffue, s'agrippait à la cuisse de son oreiller gigoteur.

Bah voyons !

Il s'était cru où, lui encore ? Chez mémé ?

\- Peter... grogna Stiles.

Non, les loups-garous n'ont pas le monopole du grognement.

Et puis quoi encore !

Manquerait plus que ça.

Si tel était le cas, si les loups avaient vraiment ce genre de privilèges à la schtroumpf, alors Stiles n'était plus aussi sûr de ne pas vouloir la morsure.

C'est qu'il voulait pouvoir grogner, lui.

Une vie sans grognement n'était plus une vie... ce n'était qu'une demie-vie.

Ouais, boire du sang de licorne n'était pas la seule manière de perdre une demie-vie, fallait pas croire !

\- La fenêtre est en hauteur et étroite. On y voit pas grand chose, et certainement pas le ciel. Ça sent le renfermé. Y a des cartons dans tous les coins. Un vieux congélo et...

Et Peter s'arrêta.

\- Et quoi ?

Stiles aurait dû se réjouir de voir Peter la boucler.

Tout le monde voulait voir Peter la boucler, un jour.

Tout le monde voulait _entendre_ Peter la boucler, aussi (surtout).

Mais non.

\- On est dans une cave, chuchota Peter.

Ni une, ni deux, le loup-garou se redressa.

Le fils du shérif s'en étonna.

Y avait pas trente secondes de ça, Peter refusait de bouger, quand bien même lui aurait-on promis la lune, une montagne de chocolat ou la tête des Argent au bout d'une pique... et là... BAM... plus de Peter sur ses jambes.

\- Peter ?

\- On est enfermés dans une cave.

Stiles cligna des yeux. 

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Au cas où ça l'aide à comprendre, tout ça.

Ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre, tout ça.

Nupe.

Rien du tout.

Le flou TO-TAL.

Déjà qu'ils étaient dans le noir (pas tout à fait noir, comme noir, mais noir quand même) alors si en plus c'était flou... ils étaient pas du tout mal barrés.

\- Euh... Peter ? Retenta Stiles.

Ouais, il avait de l'espoir.

Il s'imaginait que la troisième fois serait la bonne.

Le fou !

Quatre à quatre...

Non, trois à trois...

Quoique, à bien y regarder, c'était juste deux à deux...

Donc deux à deux, Peter gravit les escaliers qui leur permettrait de quitter la cave dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. 

Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

En même temps, il allait pas continuer sur sa lancée en criant « Tous à Poudlard ! » ça risquait d'être aussi efficace qu'une attaque trempette d'un magicarpe niveau 5 (bien que celle d'un magicarpe niveau 12 ne le soit pas davantage).

Tout ce qu'il y gagnerait, c'est un nez cassé.

Pas top.

\- Derek ! Ouvre cette porte ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le visage à quelques petits centimètres de la porte (tant qu'à faire, c'était plus simple de cette manière) le lycanthrope tambourinait comme un diable sur la planche.

Là, par contre, peut-être bien qu'il espérait pouvoir passer à travers.

\- Ouvre. Cette. Porte. Derek.

\- T'sais, j'pense pas qu'il va le faire juste parce que tu le lui demandes même pas gentiment, marmonna Stiles, toujours assis dans son coin. On lui a pas ouvert quand on l'a enfermé dans le placard à balais du commissariat. Ni quand tu as réussi à le faire enfermer dans les toilettes de Chris. Ni quand on l'a enfermé dans le coffre de sa voiture. Ni quand je...

\- Ouais. D'accord. On vient jamais lui ouvrir quand on l'enferme, ronchonna Peter avant de recommencer à cogner la porte. Ouvreeeeeee cette poooooooooooooooorteeeeeeeeeeee, Derek ! 

Stiles soupira.

Les prochaines heures risquaient d'être longues.

Non, il ne se leurrait pas... Derek n'allait pas les sortir d'ici tout de suite.

\- La ferme, Peter.

\- Derek ! Rappela le loup.

\- Peter ! Il ne viendra pas. Et plus tu beugleras comme un putois, moins il viendra, bordel ! T'es con ou quoi ? S'agaça l'humain.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû réagir comme ça.

Enfin, Stiles se disait ça après coup, après que Peter se soit tourné vers lui (au moins avait-il cessé d'appeler Derek et cogner cette satanée porte qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit celle qui les empêchait de partir, n'avait rien demandé à personne) et ait fait flasher ses yeux.

Dans le genre rassurant « voir des yeux bleus de loup-garou briller dans le noir » ça se plaçait... pas très bien.

\- Tu vois... c'est pas mieux quand tu la boucles ? Ricana Stiles.

N'était pas Stiles qui veut !

\- On est coincés.

\- Sans blague.

Peter se laissa glisser le long de la porte. 

La tête appuyée sur celle-ci, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et garda le silence.

Ça faisait du bien.

\- Peter ? Appela Stiles. Ça me stresse, le silence.

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais que je la boucle ?

\- Ah non. Je voulais que tu la... fermes. Ouais. Bon. Je voulais surtout que tu arrêtes d'appeler Derek, tu me cassais légèrement les oreilles.

Le loup se tut.

\- Peter ? T'es vexé ?

Silence.

\- Tu boudes ?

Silence.

\- Non. Sérieux. Tu fais la tronche ?

Toujours. Ce. Foutu. Silence.

\- Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Ça me stresse vraiment quand tu la ramènes pas toutes les trente secondes.

\- Ton problème.

\- Je t'aime plus.

\- La belle affaire.

\- Grmpf.

Les deux restèrent silencieux.

Chacun de leur côté, ils commençaient à se demander pourquoi Derek avait décidé de les enfermer à deux.

Peut-être espérait-il qu'ils s'entre-tuent, à force.

Non.

Quand même pas.

Si ?

\- Pe-

Stiles n'alla pas plus loin.

Le moment où il avait choisi de reprendre la parole pour appeler le loup était aussi le moment où le loup avait décidé de reprendre la parole.

Mais pas pour l'appeler lui.

\- DEREK HALE ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Pourquoi tu essaies pas de la défoncer ? Demanda Stiles, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Sorbier sous la porte, se contenta Peter. Chaque fois que je cogne contre la porte, c'est déjà comme si je me prenais la barrière de sorbier dans la tronche. Merci. Non merci.

L'humain hocha la tête. Cette réponse lui convenait.

Elle tenait la route.

\- Dis... pourquoi on profiterait pas d'être enfermé là pour préparer notre vengeance ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Derek pour lui faire regretter de nous avoir enfermé ici ?

Pas de réponse.

C'était étonnant.

D'ordinaire, Peter avait toujours mille (ou peut-être juste deux ou trois) idées à la seconde qui venaient. 

Il savait comment embêter Derek, après tout. Il le savait même mieux que quiconque.

\- On le tue S'IL NE NOUS FAIT PAS TOUT DE SUITE SORTIR D'ICI !

Stiles... Stiles soupira.

Yép, il soupira.

Rien d'extraordinaire, quoi. Un gus qui soupire ? La belle affaire !

L'attitude de Peter l'agaçait.

Pour toutes les fois où ils s'en étaient pris au loup-garou ; où ils l'avaient enfermé quelque part... ils le méritaient bien, non ?

\- Peter ? Tu peux plus ou moins voir dans le noir, non ?

\- Je vois que tu es en train de ronger ton pouce, si ça répond à ta question.

\- Est-ce que tu verrais pas un truc qui permettrait de voir un peu plus clair ? Une lampe de poche, une lampe pas de poche, une bougie... une torche, comme si on était dans un film et qu'on visitait une pyramide.

Qui s'étonnera face au silence de Peter ?

Absolument personne et certainement pas Stiles.

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Non rien.

\- T'es sûr ?

Peter soupira.

\- Oui, Stiles, je suis sûr.

\- Pourquoi t'es désagréable ?

\- Nous sommes dans une cave. Enfermés. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Illumination !

S'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête aurait été énorme. Vraiment énorme. Éléphantesque. Baleinesque. Éléphantesquement baleinesque !

Stiles se releva (avec la grâce d'un dindon).

Une main sur le mur, il fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche des escaliers.

À tâtons, il enroula ses doigts autour de la rampe et, prudent, monta les marches une à une.

Ouaip, il avait pris beauuuuuucoup plus de temps que le loup-garou.

\- C'est l'incendie, c'est ça ?

Ils avaient beau être dans le noir, Stiles savait que son vis-à-vis venait de hocher la tête.

Maladroitement, il restait Stiles hein, il prit place près de Peter, dos à la porte.

\- Tu veux que j'essaie de la défoncer, moi ?

Le loup ricana.

Sympaaaaaaa.

\- Tu vas te faire mal avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que fait trembler la porte.

\- Je peux essayer de passer ma main dessous pour bouger le sorbier et après t'auras plus qu'à la défoncer.

\- Et si tu arrêtais de proposer des trucs idiots ? Tu en dis quoi ?

Stiles inspira un grand bol d'air puis...

\- DEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! VIENS NOUS OUVRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR !

* * *

\- J'ai faim.

\- Mange ta main.

La tête posée sur l'épaule du loup-garou, qui était de plus en plus calme (ou qui, en tout cas, avait cessé de hurler après Derek) Stiles ronchonna.

Tout bien réfléchi, peut-être qu'il préférait quand même lorsque Peter s'acharnait sur la porte et hurlait à Derek qu'il voulait sortir d'ici.

\- Peter ?

\- Quoi ? Soupira l'autre.

\- Qui tire le mieux à l'arc, d'après toi ? Green Arrow ou Robin des bois ?

\- Robin des bois.

La réponse avait au moins le mérite de ne pas avoir tardé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est venu le premier ? L’œuf ou la poule ?

\- L’œuf. La pas-poule avait pondu un œuf de poule. On a pas eu un animal qui s'est subitement transformé en poule puis a commencé à pondre des œufs de poule. Donc l’œuf est venu le premier.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et... se tut.

Ça valait mieux, non ?

\- Si Scott était un méchant, il aurait pu devenir un véritable Alpha ?

\- Non.

Encore une fois, la réponse ne s'était pas faite attendre.

\- Derek m'aurait tué, aurait été l'Alpha... puis Scott le méchant aurait tué Derek pour être Alpha car méchant Scott aurait certainement voulu le pouvoir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je connais pas le méchant Scott.

Côte à côte, le temps commençait à se faire long.

Soit Derek était vraiment doté d'une patience d'ange (ce qui n'était pas le cas)...

Soit le loup avait déserté la maison et ne les entendait donc pas crier ; lorsqu'ils criaient, bien sûr (plus facile comme ça).

\- Stiles ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Si tu avais à changer une chose, juste une, tu ferais quoi ?

Les lèvres de l'humain s'étirèrent.

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'on ait une putain de lampe. Ça me saoule d'être dans le noir. Toi ?

\- Je parlais d'une manière plus générale mais... cette réponse me va. Et je suppose que je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de sorbier sous cette satanée porte.

* * *

Allez comprendre, mais ni Stiles, ni Peter n'entendirent qu'on approchait de la porte de la cave.

Encore et toujours adossés contre celle-ci, ils basculèrent en arrière lorsqu'on l'ouvrit.

\- Oh. Salut Derek ! Sourit Stiles, la tête posée sur les chaussures du plus jeune Hale. Comment vas-tu en ce beau jour de... il fait noir ? Attends ! Tu nous as enfermé toute la journée dans une putain de cave ? T'es sérieux, là ?

Plus calme, et c'était suffisamment étonnant pour que Derek le remarque tout de suite, Peter s'était redressé et s'était éloigné le plus possible de la-dite cave.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle des McCall, il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire que Stiles et lui auraient à s'en prendre à Scott, aussi.

Histoire de lui passer l'envie de pactiser avec Derek.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Stiles, une main sur l'épaule du loup, les mains crispées autour de l'évier, le regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Mpf.

Les mains dans les poches, un sourcil haussé, Derek arriva à son tour.

Peut-être qu'enfermer Stiles et Peter ensemble n'était pas une si bonne idée, en fin de compte.

Peut-être avaient-ils passé la journée à programmer une vengeance suite à sa vengeance.

\- Derek, t'es gentil... enferme-moi n'importe où mais plus jamais dans une cave, grinça Peter, sans regarder son neveu. Entendu ?

Comme Stiles plus tôt dans la journée, Derek peinait à voir le problème.

Les veinards, grinça Peter.

\- Désolé, termina quand même par dire Derek (qui avait eu nettement moins de misère que l'humain à comprendre).

En quelques pas, il contourna la table de la cuisine et arriva auprès des deux autres.

Il éloigna doucement Stiles (« Wouaw ! Tu m'envoies même pas voler contre le frigo ! Tu m'épates, Derek ») et posa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Désolé, Peter.

\- C'est rien, grogna l'autre loup. Au moins, tu arrives à oublier ce genre de choses. C'est bien. Tant mieux pour toi.

\- Peter ?

\- Sache que notre vengeance sera terrible.

OK.

Peter ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Vous vous vengez, je me re-vengerais.

\- Alors la guerre est déclarée.


End file.
